Love is Blind
by vampireadtic
Summary: Bella was blinded at the age of five because of a car crash. later her parents divorced and she blames herself. 12 years later her and her mom get in car crash. Emmett gets in protective brother mood, school player Edward has spoted his next target...Bell
1. Chapter 1

**Em's POV**

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

I quickly got up from the coach to answer the door. My two best buds were coming over to day. Normally my dad Charlie wouldn't let them but come on it Saturday. We Swans are very stubborn, so in the end I won.

"Hey guys!" I said as I opened the door. There stood my best friends. Jasper Hale, I'm dating his sister, Rosalie Hale, who just happens to be the most beautiful girl in the entire world, I love her and I tell her repeatedly. Jazz is the strong and silent type, he has blonde hair like his sister, and did I mention they're twins? And the same blue colored eyes, I just happen to like Rose's better. Jasper is dating Alice Cullen which happens to be my other best friend's sister, Edward Cullen, the biggest player in existence. But hey he's my friend; I take him as he is. He has green eyes like Alice and bronze hair, Alice has black. Edward is very lean and tall, while Alice was small and fragile looking, but don't get her mad or you'll get a big bruise.

All this talk of sisters makes me think of my own. Isabella Swan, but she likes to be called Bella. I like to call her Bells. Our parents divorced when she was six, I was seven. A year before our grandmother was driving Bells to her ballet lesson when she lost control because of a heart attack. She died an hour after they arrived at the hospital. And Bella was rendered blind at the age of five. Not long after that our parents Renee and Charlie got a divorce. So mom took Bella back to Phoenix, Arizona and they lived there ever since. Bella blames herself for the whole thing.

"Hey Emmett?" I was snapped out of my thinking when Jazz waved his hand in my face.

"Oh sorry guys. Come on in, there's sodas in the frig. And snacks on the coffee table." I said with a smile.

"Dad the guys are here!" I yelled up stairs.

" 'Kay" he said as he came down the stairs.

"Hey Charlie." Jazz and Edward said at the same time. And then we all headed into the living to play video games.

"Okay we can either play, Vampires of Elder, or Hells agents," I held up two game cases.

**(A/N these are completely made up games.)**

"Vampires of Elder." Jazz said immediately.

"No we played that last time lets play Hells agents. It the new game right?" said Edward.

"Fine." Jazz sighed.

"Cool!" I set up the game system and who knows how long we played for. We got as far as the twelfth level, when the phone rang. All three of us were playing the game intensely, we didn't want to get up and answer it. Dad sighed and got up to answer it.

"Don't worry I got it." He said sarcastically. He answered it on the fourth ring.  
"Hello, Swan resad-"he stopped abruptly. He didn't talk for a second; I wasn't paying attention to the game anymore.

"Yes! Ha-ha I beat you Emmett new high sc- hey you okay?" Edward said when he noticed my face. I ignored him and just stared at my dad. He face turned from confused to shock faster then I thought humanly possible. I got up off the floor, the game controller that was on my lap fell to the floor with a thud. I slowly walked to my dad.

"Dad? You okay? Hey dad, dad?!" I said it louder every time. I even was waving my hand in his face like Jasper did to me but it didn't help. He wasn't answering me; he was really starting to scare me.

He just stood there; I could hear someone say "Charlie? Charlie, you there? Are you okay? Charlie?" coming from the phone.

"DAD!" I yelled right into his ear, that's when he dropped in surprised. He looked around then down at the phone, and picked it up.

"Yeah? No I'm here it's just- how could this happen?" he sounded so… helpless.

"Yeah thanks Harry." Then he hung up the phone. And he turned towards me, his face was paler than usual. I realized that Jasper and Edward were standing right behind me.

"Can you two please leave I have to talk to Emmett." Charlie said in a small voice, it wasn't a question. I was really confused and even more scared than before. He did this once before, I was driving the car and while trying to park it I crashed right into the back bumper of dad's police cruiser but he didn't say it in a small voice, quit the opposite.

The guys just nodded and headed to the door. Once the door closed Charlie sat down at the kitchen table and put his head in his hands.

"Dad who was that on the phone?"I asked after awhile. He slowly looked up, and took a deep breath before saying,

"That was my partner Harry. Renee and Bella got into a car crash. Renee's de-dead." His voice was breaking.

"And Bella is in the hospital."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. My baby sister was in the hospital? Was she alright? How bad is she hurt? I really didn't know much about Renee but after all she was my mother, well sort of. She did give birth to me but she was never very motherish. She always acted like the child. I couldn't register anything but that my baby sister needs me. I stood up quickly scaring Charlie.

"What are you doing Emmett?" he asked.

"I'm booking the next two tickets to Phoenix, were going to get Bella." And with that I went up stairs to the computer, and booked the tickets. While that was loading I started to pack. When the page was done loading I was done packing. After I printed out the page I thought _hang on Bella w'ere coming._

**Okay another story hope you like it please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two of Love is Blind**

**Empov**

_God can't this thing go any faster?!_ I thought. We had to drive an hour to get to the airport, then had a few hours, like three I think, of flight time till we had to get off, and go on _another _plane all the way to Arizona. We were still on the flight that goes to Arizona, and I was getting impatient. Dad wasn't helping either. He seemed to be a zombie state. I knew why, not only was his daughter in a car accident _again_, but the love of his life died. He divorced her because it was what she wanted, and though they fought, he still loved her.

I couldn't say anything about Renee because I barley knew her. I wanted to know her.

But I feared for Bella the most. Renee was her mother, her best friend, and now she's gone. Not to this is the second car accident, she's been in. and the brother and father, she hasn't seen, or more like heard from, besides the occasional birthday, was coming to bring her back to Forks.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the captain has now turned on the fasten seatbelt sign. We will be landing in a few minutes. Please put your trays in the up right position and turn off all electronics. Thank you for choosing Air Twilight. We hoped you enjoyed your flight."

**(I know Air Twilight sounds kind of cheesy, please don't laugh, I couldn't think of anything else.)**

The flight attendant lady's voice said over the intercom. Are seatbelts were already fasten so we didn't need to worry about that. All I could think of was, _finally!_

I didn't know how much more I could take. The silence was deafening, it was the kind of silence that presses down on your ears. And on top of that was the constant worry. I needed find out if my baby sister was alright.

I could feel the plane dip forward, and as it did I thought, _I'm about to find out._

**Epov**

I was in my room listening to music. I kept wondering why Emmett asked us to leave his house. It had to do something with who ever was on the phone, or whatever they had to say.

Jasper was wondering the same thing. He was currently down stairs with my sister, Alice, watching a movie, or making out… or both. It was a little strange to see my sister and my best friend _together_. But it's better, I mean it's still a little weird, and by weird I mean seeing them having a full on make out session.

I can't complain, seeing as I went out with three girls…this week. They all call me a player, but none of the girls at Forks High School, can really capture my attention. And if they do, they can't hold it. I'm not in sesenitive; I can be quit sensitive, but only when I came to my family and friends.

_Beez. Beez. Beez._

I heard my cell phone vibrate on my bedside table. I quickly picked it up.

It was a text from Emmett.

_I'm not coming to school tomorrow, or till further notice._

_We have a family emergency, and had to leave immediately._

_Don't text me back, cause we'll be on the plane._

_Tell everyone I'll be back soon._

_Em_

Family emergency? And where was he going that he had to get on a plane for?

I got up off my bed and went to down stairs to living room, to show Jazz and Alice. After they got over there shock of Emmett just suddenly leaving, Jazz texted Rose to tell her what was going on.

Where ever, and what ever Emmett is doing, I hope it goes well.

**At Phoenix, Arizona Hospital…**

**Empov**

I was literally freaking out here. I had no idea what I was going to find. Dad finally came out his "zombie state" when we got out of the cab, and were standing in front of the hospital.

We walked in, and there was a big front desk, as we walked up the lady who was sitting behind the desk, doing something on the computer, looked up at us as we approached.

"Hello, my name is Paige. What can I do for?" she asked cheerfully. I felt far from cheerful. I looked over at dad; he looked like he wasn't going to say anything, so I did.

"Err… yes. My name is Emmett Swan, and my father Charlie Swan. We're family of a patient, Isabella Swan?" I said that last part as a question. Not knowing if Bells still went by Charlie's sure name.

She typed something into the computer, as she did I noticed how young she was. She had blond hair, reminding me of Rosie, and small black rimmed glasses, and acrylic nails. And of course she was wearing scrubs.

She was done typing and turned back to us. With a sympathetic look on her face, _oh crap no._

"Your daughter in is room A27, on the second floor. Her doctor will be in there in a couple of minutes." She smiled a small smile. I took that as a good sign. _Phew, at least she's not…_I gulped I just couldn't finish that sentence. We headed to the elevator.

When we reached her room number, we stood there for a second and looked at each other. I took a deep breath and reached for the door handle. I heard dad hold his breath, while mine was caught in my throat.

I may not have known what to expect but I wasn't expecting this.

**Dun dun dun! Hehe cliffy! Don't hate me. So there you go kind of short sorry but review anyway!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here's chapter three of Love is Blind. Enjoy!**

**Empov**

I thought I died when I saw, my baby sister, my sweet, do good, goodie two shoes, baby sister was lying helpless on a hospital bed. We were both frozen in our spots for a few seconds. I quickly snapped out of it, and ran to her bedside. She was asleep at the moment.

She had a bruise on her cheek and bandages around her head. I quickly looked her over and sighed with relief when I found that nothing was broken. I gently grabbed her hand. Her hand seemed so small compared to mine. One of the nurses must have put her hair in a braid, it's grown since that last time I saw her. It used to be as long as her shoulder blades, now it was down to the middle of her back. And she grew about three inches. But it wouldn't show much when she was standing next to me.

Dad was on the other side of her and he looked up abruptly. I turned around to see the doctor I didn't even him come in. He looked young, maybe in his twenties.

"Hello my name is Dr. David Mooney, "He said in his deep voice, for someone who looked so young. But then again, _I_ looked like I was in my twenties, when I was only eighteen. But whatever.

I got up to shake his hand,  
"I'm Emmett Swan," he nodded, after shaking my handed and extended it towards dads. As he let go he started to talk,

"Miss. Bocci, or should I now say Miss. Swan?" Charlie just nodded.

"Well Miss. Swan here was _very _lucky. According to her records show that she was in a former accident, which rendered her blind, so being visually impaired, won't be a shock when she wakes up." He stopped, opened his mouth, then closed it. He seemed rather reluctant to say what was next. I think I had an idea and I don't think it would be a good idea with Charlie in the room, but it needed to be done.

"Huh, um with the matter of Miss. Swan's mother, Miss. Bocci, and seeing as you're her only, now living immediate relatives," he was obviously uncomfortable about talking about this. I cut him off sparing him.

"Will take care of what ever it is." I said.

"It will just be papers that need signing." He looked pointedly towards my dad. Dad just looked worriedly towards Bells, but sighed and followed the doctor out of the room. When the door closed, I put my head in my hands. I was being strong for Charlie but the truth was I was scared shitless for Bella. _How could this happen to my sweet sister? She never did anything to anybody._ Charlie always says things happen for a reason, and that something good will always come out of the situation. Well I had to agree with him this time. I mean Bella's alive isn't she?

I laid my head by her limp hands. Hoping she would wake up soon.

**Bpov**

I felt so heavy. Like my entire body was made of lead.

I realized that I was lying down on a bed. Wait, that can't be right the last thing I remember was being a car with Renee. How did I get to a bed? Did I fall asleep? Cause I don't remember going to school. And where was mom? And where was I? There were so many questions I had.

I heard faint rustling, and I was aware of the presence of people around me. What was going on?!

I could faintly hear moving, and then a door closing. Someone sighed, and a dip in what I guess was the bed I was laying on, told me someone must be sitting on it beside me. With some effort I lift I eyelids. I was accustom to waking up to the darkness. Well not complete darkness. Sometimes when there a really bright light it would flash bright colors threw my screwed up vision called blindness.

I tried using my other senses to try locate were this said person was. Maybe it was Renee. I lift my hand up, and moved towards were it thought she was.

I kept moving my hand over the fabric of the bed. It didn't feel _my_ bed, I was starting to panic, but I kept moving my hand trying to locate mom.

My hand finally made contact with hair, but I knew right away that it wasn't Renee's hair, it was too short and a lot thicker. Who is this?! And what's going on?!

I didn't get a chance to contemplate those questions, but as soon an I touch the hair, I felt it move my out from under my hand.

"Bellsy?" a deep yet young voice practically whispered to me. It was defiantly a male's voice. But how does he know who I am?

_Wait … I know that voice._ I thought.

"Emmett?" I asked. My voice came out low and raspy.

"Oh Bella!" the voice boomed. Yup, defiantly Emmett.

"Bella we thought we lost you! Are you alright? Are you in pain? Do you want me to get a nurse? I could ge-" I cut him off because he was being quiet loud, and it was starting to give me a headache.

"Emmett!" my throat was still raspy sounding and it hurt to raise my voice but he wouldn't of heard me if I didn't go louder.

"Emmett," I said lower, "I'm fine but if you keep yelling you'll give me a headache." I was thinking for a minute, why was he here. Ugh! So many questions and no one are giving me any answers. And then I asked.

"Um… Emmett? Where am I?"

He seemed hesitant, but then he said,

"In a hospital." He practically was whispering again, well compared to his yelling earlier. But a hospital? Why was I in a hospital?

"Why am I in a hospital?" I asked, worried for the answer.

"You were in a car accident." He said still in his whispering voice.

"Where's Renee?" little did I know that the next words would, have my world come crashing down.

"She-"

**Dun dun dun! Haha I know I'm evil!**

**I SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE AND THEN I JUST FLING A CLIFFY IN THERE LIKE THAT!**

**I really really **_**really**_** am sorry. Please don't hate me.**

**Just review and I'll know I'm forgiven, unless you say so in said review. *sheepish smile***

**Please tell me what you think!!!!**


	4. I AM SOOOO SORRY!

I AM SOOOO SORRY! For some reason they wont let me post a chapter for any of my stories. So I don't know why there letting me put this small A/N up. I've been trying like crazy to figure it out. Maybe it's my computer. Still trying to figure it out so sorry! Please forgive me!


	5. Chapter 4

**To tell you the truth I almost forgot about my stories! And I'm sorry about that really I am but I have a lot of shi* lol sorry stuff going on right now and its hard for me to update. So with out further a due here's chapter 4…**

**Chapter four**

"She's- god Bells I'm so sorry to tell you this but-Rénee is-is gone." He said solemnly.

"She's-s g-gone?" I choked out.

"She died in a car crash, the other car hit her head on." I could start to feel the tears form in my eyes.

"No! Oh no! Oh Emmy!" I reached out to needing to feel someone. He took me in his big arms as he rocked me back and forth, sshhing me, while I clung to him and just cried. It felt like for ever that we stayed like, when the door opened I squeaked in surprise. Emmett just reassured me that it was only dad and the doctor.

"Hello Ms. Swan. How are you feeling? Does your hurt at all?" the deep voice asked which she could only assume was the doctors.

Now that I had calmed down a bit my head did kind of hurt. I really didn't feel like talking right so I just nodded my head in the direction of where the voice came from.

"All right well I go and get you some painkillers and since your father has filled out all the papers you seem stable you may be checked out of the hospital but please wait for a nurse to come and help you for you might feel lightheaded." He said before she heard him leave the room.

"It's going to be alright now Bells were here for you." Emmett said. And even she should fell absolutely devastated I couldn't help but wonder if it was a bad thing to feel somewhat happy?

**Empov **

We are now are in the car in the state of Washington, Bella has barley said a word since four days ago. I'm a little worried but the doctor she needs to coop with everything at her own pace.

So I'm trying not to stress too much.

The car ride was silent and no one wanted to talk. We drove form the Seattle to our, now Bella's as well, home town.

I still haven't really talked to anyone except Rose about all this, maybe she told them already and I wouldn't have to answer too many questions or Bella for that matter. She's been through enough already without people she barley knows bombarding her with questions.

I still don't know how everything is going to pan out but I hope Bella will be able to settle in easy and Charlie and I will have to try and make this as painless as possible.

Before I knew it the police cruiser, dads car, pulled up to our small two story house and it didn't have too many corners or walls so it should be fairly easy for Bells to remember where to walk. I still worry about her when she doesn't walk with her walking stick, though she insists she's fine. She says she mostly feels around with her feet, and sees with her ears.

Bella was already out of the car, she closed the door and slowly leaned against, I went to the trunk to grab on of the three small suitcases, she brought. A good thing about Bella is she isn't like most girls even with her blindness. She doesn't do makeovers, shopping or have a lot of unnecessary crap, like someone I know *cough Alice cough*. I put the suit case in on hand and grab one of Bella's hands to guide her to the house. Dad grabbed the other suitcase and her duffle bag, and followed behind us.

I told Bella three steps were on our porch, and after she got passed the steps I saw her eyebrows slightly frown, and I knew she was counting how many steps it took to get to the door from the steps.

Once there I grabbed the key from the eve and told Bella where it was, opened the door and led her inside. I saw her eyebrows frown even more and I knew because of her lack of eyesight her other senses were heighted; I bet she must be smelling a lot, I mean it's a house that use to hold two men.

After she got over the scents her face became sad, I didn't know what to do, and I just stood there staring at her.

"Are we going to go sit down or you just going to stare at all day?" she asked a little playfully. Yes! Progress!

I chuckled and led her to the living room going slow so she could count, then sat her on the couch.

"Welcome to home Bells." I said softly. I saw her smile slightly.

**I know it's a little short and again I'm sorry for that. I'll really try hard to post again but can't guarantee **


End file.
